I Will
by SanPalma
Summary: Shizuo, de haber sido consciente de que sus palabras habían sido decisivas para el informante, las hubiese pensado dos veces antes de decirlas. Ahora tal vez ya era demasiado tarde... SongFic de la canción "I will" de Chelsy.


Canción: "I will" de Chelsy.  
Fanduber: Amaia Rodriguez.  
Adaptación: Cyntrwar.

 _Existen ocasiones donde uno puede arrepentirse de no ser sincero, ni consigo mismo, ni con los demás..._

 ** _Sin darme cuenta,_**  
 ** _estaba corriendo._**  
 ** _Sin encontrar no más que un gran vacío..._**

No lo entendía. No era capaz de entenderlo.

Y eso le frustraba.

¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo él, Orihara Izaya, huía de las cosas, de los sucesos, de las personas, de los monstruos, de Ikebukuro?

 _»¿Desde cuándo?«_

Esa pregunta lo atormentaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

 _»¿Desde cuándo?«_

Ni siquiera en esa situación, en ese momento en que ya tenía decidido su proceder, lograba obtener una respuesta.

 _»¿Desde cuándo?«_

¿Fue acaso en el momento en que pensó que ya no era tan divertido ver la cara de enojo que Shizuo ponía al verlo? ¿O fue cuando, en un día cualquiera, Izaya logró ver la sonrisa de Shizuo (que no iba dirigida a él), y su corazón dio un brinco?

No lo sabía. Y, por muy extraño que a otros les pudiera parecer, tampoco quería saberlo. A pesar de que ser un informante, el mejor informante; de saber todo lo que ocurría, o estaba por ocurrir; de querer tener la información disponible para el momento en que la necesitará; él, Izaya Orihara, también tenía información que no quería saber.

Como cuándo había empezado a mirar al ex—camarero de más, o en qué momento había comenzado a sentir su cara arder al pensar en él; tampoco quería saber las veces que había sentido envidia de las personas a las que el rubio les sonreía, o con las cuales era amable.

No deseaba saber cuántas veces se había distraído en sus peleas con el guardaespaldas por pensar en algo indecoroso que podía estar haciendo con éste en lugar de eso.

No era de su interés saber cuánto había deseado tener un contacto más profundo con el rubio más allá de los golpes.

Mucho menos quería saber cuándo había empezado todo. No quería saberlo. Tenía miedo de la respuesta. Aunque eso no le quitaba la duda.

 _'Como si eso importará en este momento.'_ — pensó Izaya desde su asiento— _'Me iré y no volveré a verlo, así que ya no hay razón para seguirme atormentando con estás preguntas estúpidas'._

Porque eso eran ahora para el informante: preguntas estúpidas de las cuales estaba huyendo (por mucho que le molestará), y, por eso, ya no había razón para seguir pensando en ellas...porque nunca tendrían respuesta...y así estaba mejor para él...

 ** _Tarde era ya,_**  
 ** _el tren se iba a marchar._**  
 ** _La distancia nos separará..._**

Shizuo corría.

Corría lo más rápido que era capaz.

Corría a través de todas las personas en las calles de Ikebukuro, corría sin mirar atrás, sin detenerse. Pues era consciente de que el tiempo estaba en su contra. Era consciente de que cualquier distracción, cualquier momento de duda, que cada segundo que tardaba, podrían hacerlo perder a la persona sin la cual su vida no era nada...para siempre...

 ** _Recuerdo los días lejanos,_**  
 ** _mirando el brillo del mar._**  
 ** _El tiempo regresa,_**  
 ** _y trato de evitar lágrimas derramar_** ** _._**

Desde el asiento donde se encontraba, Izaya era capaz de ver a todas las personas que se habían reunido para despedirlo: Shinra, Celty, Kadota, Kururi, Mairu, Erika, Walter, Togusa, Mikado, Kida, Anri, Saki, Simón y Namie. Nunca pensó que se reunirían para despedirlo, aunque sabía que de todos ellos sólo Shinra, Kadota, Mikado, Saki y Simón habían ido porque lo apreciaban; los demás probablemente sólo habían ido a comprobar que el rumor era cierto: que por fin se iba lejos de Ikebukuro. Que por fin se iba para no volver.

No es como si le importará. En realidad, él no quería que nadie fuera a despedirlo, pero Shinra se lo había dicho a todo el mundo...  
A casi todo el mundo...  
Y eso era lo único que le agradecía: que no se lo dijera a él.

Aunque, se lo dijera o no, eso no habría hecho algún cambio. No es como si él fuese a detenerlo, es más, le hubiese subido al tren incluso antes de tiempo.

Pero no importaba. Tal vez eso hubiese sido lo mejor.

Mientras más rápido estuviese lejos de la razón de su debilidad, mejor.

Mientras más distancia, mejor.

Mientras más rápido estuvieran lejos el uno del otro, sería mejor para ambos...

Así podría olvidar. Así podría dejar de desear algo imposible. Así podría dejar de llorar por lo que nunca podría ser.

 ** _No diré "adiós",_**  
 ** _todo inconcluso está._**  
 ** _No quiero olvidar_**  
 ** _tu amable sonrisa._**

Le parecía gracioso ver la cara llorosa de Shinra mientras se despedía desde el otro lado de la ventana. El alboroto que hacía estaba llamando la atención de las demás personas de la estación, y eso no parecía importarle.

Sí existía una razón por la cual volver a Ikebukuro alguna vez, sería esa: para ser capaz de ver expresiones y actitudes inesperadas que sus queridos humanos de Ikebukuro podían brindarle.

Pero era imposible.  
Por más que lo deseará, la razón por la cual no volver era incluso más fuerte. Especialmente porque él no lo quería en su vida, y se había encargado de decírselo.

Recordaba la pequeña conversación que tuvo con Shinra respecto a eso cuando le dijo que se iría:

» _—¡¿Te rendirás así de fácil?! ¡Es más! ¡¿En serio lo dejarás todo sólo por lo que él dijo?! ¡Nunca les has dado importancia a sus palabras! ¡¿Por qué ahora sí?!_  
 _—Porque, a diferencia de otras veces, ahora sé que lo amo. Así de sencillo._  
 _—¿Qué significa eso?..._  
 _—Que está vez sus palabras me han dolido. Que ahora entiendo que él siempre tuvo razón: sí yo me voy lejos de Ikebukuro, de su vida, todo iría mejor. Para ambos._  
 _—Eso no tiene sentido, y lo sabes. ¡Sabes mejor que nadie que el irte no mejorará nada!_  
 _—¡Claro que lo hará! ¡Yo me iré lejos, él se quedará aquí, yo lo olvidaré con el tiempo y él no tendrá que volver a soportarme! ¡Ambos obtendremos lo que queremos!_  
 _—¡¿Y dónde quedan tus sentimientos?! ¡¿Dónde quedamos los que te apreciamos?! ¡Ni siquiera quieres que alguien más a parte de mi se entere! ¡Eso es demasiado injusto! ¡Si te vas a ir, al menos gritalo al mundo! ¡Diselo a él! ¡Despidete de él!_  
 _—¡¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes, Shinra?! ¡Si me voy, prefiero hacerlo con el recuerdo de su sonrisa, aún si no es para mí! ¡No quiero que el último recuerdo que me lleve de él sea mirándose feliz por mi partida!_

 _Izaya logró apreciar como el médico se mordía el labio, lo que él no sabría jamás era lo que pensaba al momento de hacerlo: "los dos son unos idiotas".«_

 ** _En nuestro corazón_**  
 ** _el dolor seguirá,_**  
 ** _mientras se acorta la distancia._**

Él no tenía idea. Y no entendía cómo es que no se había enterado hasta ese momento.

De haber sabido antes los planes del azabache, se habría encargado de ir a su apartamento y secuestrarlo sólo para evitar que se fuera.

Pero no lo culpaba. No culpaba a nadie de no decirle nada al respecto. Lo más probable es que el mismo Izaya se los hubiera pedido.

Eso sí, al momento en que se enteró pensó en lo egoísta que era el de ojos carmín, privándole de una información tan importante.

Sin embargo, lo entendía. Porque el hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Él igual se hubiera ido sí Izaya le hubiese dicho las mismas palabras que él utilizó.

Sí tan sólo hubiese sido sincero, sí hubiese dicho lo que en verdad quería decir, sí en el momento en que el informante se dio la vuelta y se fue lo hubiera seguido, eso no estaría pasan.

Porque sí Izaya era egoísta, él, Heiwajima Shizuo, era un completo idiota.

Y sí su estupidez le arrebataba a Izaya, nunca se podría perdonar.

Sí Izaya se iba de su vida, sabía que su corazón se rompería.

 ** _Fuegos artificiales se reflejan_**  
 ** _en las lágrimas que caen de mis ojos._**  
 ** _Sin dudar, yo jamás te voy a olvidar._**

Al recordar aquella conversación, Izaya pudo sentir las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Quería irse.

Quería que el tren se pusiera en movimiento en ese momento.

No quería que Shinra, ni nadie más, se diera cuenta de las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos.

Porque Heiwajima Shizuo, aquel que por años llamó "bestia", era la única persona que podía hacerlo vulnerable y le recordaba que también era humano. Algo que consideraba bastante irónico.

Porque sólo él era capaz de hacerlo llorar con tan sólo recordar uno de los momentos que tuvo con el rubio (por muy destructivos que fueran), y que sabía nunca más volvería a tener. Pero que atesoraría por el resto de su vida, aunque eso nunca lo admitiera.

 ** _Siempre te haré saber,_**  
 ** _sólo escuchame,_**  
 ** _que estoy aquí, esperando por ti._**

Hacía tan poco tiempo que la noticia había llegado a sus oídos, y fue de una forma que no se esperaba.

Por primera vez había estado feliz de pertenecer a los "Dollars"; pues fue cuando se fastidió de que los mensajes no dejaban de llegar fue que decidió ver qué ocurría. Y se enteró.

Todos tenían el mismo tema de conversación: "¡Izaya Orihara se va de Ikebukuro para siempre!".

Y habían imágenes de Izaya en la estación de trenes de Ikebukuro con maletas en sus brazos; así como imágenes donde se veían a Shinra, Kadota, Celty, las gemelas Orihara y demás personas que tenían relación con el informante llegando y dirigiéndose a él con una débil sonrisa. Las más impactantes para todos fueron las 2 últimas fotografías, una donde se mostraba a Izaya subiendo a un tren que tenía como único destino el Aeropuerto de Japón; y la otra, que era de Shinra llorando mientras sostenía un cartel en sus brazos con las palabras:

»¡Si no me llamas constantemente, te odiare, mal amigo!

PD: Cuidate y visitanos aunque sea una vez más.«

Eso había descolocado a Shizuo en sobre manera, pues las palabras de Shinra sólo podían significar una cosa: Izaya se iba, y no planeaba volver en un largo tiempo, si no es que nunca.

Y eso a Shizuo le había desgarrado el alma, porque sabía que era su culpa; y porque también sabía que sí Izaya se iba, su mundo se acabaría.

Porque Izaya lo era todo para él, aunque no se lo dijera, aunque mostrará lo contrario. Porque lo amaba, aunque nunca se lo dijo.

Y ninguno nunca se lo dijo por lo mismo: porque las cosas estaban bien como estaban. Porque temían que su relación cambiará sí alguno se confesaba...

Aunque eso realmente no importaba ahora, después de todo, sí Izaya se iba, ya nada de lo hecho o no hecho importaba...

 _Y es en estas ocasiones donde las mentiras que salen de nuestros labios pueden hacernos perder aquello que más nos importa..._

 ** _Te dije una vez,_**  
 ** _nada quería saber._**  
 ** _Fue una más de mis mentiras._**

Izaya recordaba ese día como si hubiese sido el anterior.

Estaba cansado, pero no de su trabajo, ni de sus humanos, o de Ikebukuro. Estaba cansado de todo lo que había comenzado a sentir por el rubio. Cansado de los sentimientos y sensaciones que lo invadían al pensar en él.

No era capaz de concentrarse en nada de lo que hacía desde que se había dado cuenta de lo enamorado que había caído ante su humano menos favorito.

Incluso Namie se había cansado de su actitud ausente y pensativa, y se había ido alegando que "estando en ese estado era incluso más insoportable que antes".

Fue entonces que se le ocurrió ir a ver a la razón de su estado tan deplorable.

 _'Molestarlo un poco me alegrará'_ — era lo que Izaya pensaba. Aunque bien sabía que sólo buscaba una excusa para ir a Ikebukuro y ver a Shizuo.

Más, en cuanto llegó y lo localizó, lo invadió una melancolía al notar lo feliz que este se veía junto a su jefe, Tom.

¿Por qué Shizuo podía ser feliz aún cuando él estaba sufriendo por culpa de éste?

Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que siempre supo: que él no era necesario para la vida del rubio. Que sin él, el rubio podía ser igual, o incluso más, feliz que ahora.

Que su presencia no era relevante en la vida de la persona de la cual se había enamorado...

Shizuo no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de la presencia de Izaya y localizarle. Por lo que tomó una señal de tránsito y dio su ya tan conocido grito de guerra mientras se dirigía en la dirección de éste.

—¡Izaaayaaa!

Pero, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, y del mismo Shizuo, Izaya no adquirió su posición de ataque, no saco su navaja, ni se formó en su rostro esa sonrisa petulante que lo caracterizaba. Sólo se quedó quieto, esperando que su atacante lo alcanzará.

Shizuo, desconfiado y alerta, fue reduciendo su velocidad y se detuvo frente al informante, quién mantenía su ojos fijos en el suelo.

El silencio se formó en el lugar, todos estaban expectantes a lo que estaba por ocurrir entre los dos enemigos mortales.

—Hey, Shizu-chan, tú quieres que yo me vaya de Ikebukuro, ¿verdad?— habló Izaya sin voltear a mirarlo.  
—Estoy muy seguro que eso es lo que te digo cada que te apareces por aquí— dijo Shizuo lo más hostil que fue capaz, tratando de disimular el nerviosismo que le traía ver al de cabello azabache y ojos carmín con una actitud tan fuera de su personalidad.  
—Y, sí yo me fuera, ¿me extrañarías?

Pese a que todo su ser le gritaba a Shizuo decir "¡Si! ¡Demasiado! ¡Pero eso no pasará porque me aseguraré de tenerte siempre a mi lado, aún si es de esta forma!", las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron demasiado diferentes a sus pensamientos.

—¿Extrañarte? ¡Bailaría de la felicidad sí eso pasará! ¡Así que apurate y vete de una vez, Pulga!

Tras esas palabras, Shizuo blandió la señal que aún mantenía en sus manos en dirección al rostro de Izaya, esperando que esté la esquivara, como siempre había hecho.

Pero eso no pasó.

Esta vez, la señal le dio a Izaya, quién no mostró ninguna intención de esquivar el ataque, ni siquiera pareció notarlo hasta el momento en que dio de lleno en su rostro.

Todos los presentes entraron en una especie de 'shock', incluido el mismo Shizuo, quién nunca espero que su golpe en serio le diera a su rival.

Deseaba acercarse a él y pedirle disculpas, decirle que todo lo que había dicho no eran más que mentiras de las cuales no sabía de dónde habían salido. Pero la sangre que comenzó a brotar del rostro de Izaya le mantuvo paralizado en su lugar. Incapaz de moverse.

El movimiento de Izaya mientras llevaba su mano a la zona de su rostro herida le confirmó a todos los espectadores que no estaba muerto. Y pareció devolver a la realidad a Shizuo, quien dejo caer su "arma" al suelo.

Pero de nuevo Izaya los volvió a sorprender, pues, en vez de contra—atacar como todos pensaron que haría, en el momento en que tocó la sangre que iba surcando por su rostro, una risa sin gracia salió de sus labios.

Risa que hizo estremecer a los presentes.

—Si...supongo que eso haré entonces...— dijo Izaya en cuanto se puso de pie. Confundiendo a todos— Entonces, adiós, Shizu-chan...— dijo, para caminar en dirección a Shizuo, pero pasándolo de largo. Ignorando la estupefacción de todos.

Shizuo no sabía qué pensar sobre la actitud de Izaya, que en ningún momento le había regresado la mirada.

Cuando reaccionó, el informante ya no estaba en su ángulo de visión...

 ** _Y colapso hoy,_**  
 ** _no puedo soportarlo más tiempo._**  
 ** _Incluso aunque yo_**  
 ** _sólo quiera por siempre a tu lado estar._**

Después de aquella "plática" que tuvo con el rubio, Izaya se dirigió al departamento de Shinra para que tratará la herida.

Al abrir la puerta, éste no pareció sorprendido de verle en ese estado.

—Dejame adivinar, te encontraste con Shizuo, ¿verdad?— afirmó.

Izaya no respondió, sólo se limitó a asentir, confundiendo a su amigo.

—¿Puedo pasar?— preguntó al ver que Shinra parecía estar en otro mundo.  
—Ah...claro...

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación donde Shinra solía tratar a todas las personas que llegaban para atenderse. Y donde curaba a Izaya cada que Shizuo lograba darle un golpe (que sucedía rara vez...).

Izaya se mantuvo en silencio mientras Shinra trataba su herida, algo poco común en él. Esto encendió las alarmas internas de Shinra, algo estaba pasándole a su amigo para estar en ese estado tan fuera de sí. Algo serio.

—Ya esta— informó Shinra al terminar. Pero Izaya no hizo ademán de querer irse aún, o de tan siquiera escuchar lo que había dicho.

Shinra estaba a punto de preguntarle qué es lo que le pasaba cuando Izaya habló. Haciendo que sus pensamientos dieran un vuelco de 180°.

—Estoy enamorado de Shizuo.

Shinra pestañeo varias veces, confundido.

—¿Eh? ¿Tú cerebro recibió daños por ese golpe, Izaya? No me sorprendería, fue realmente un golpe muy fuerte por lo que pude ver. ¿O es que yo estoy por enfermarme? Porque creí haber escuchado que decías que tú...  
—Estoy enamorado de Shizuo, Shinra— volvió a repetir Izaya, está vez mirándole fijamente para que se diera cuenta de que no bromeaba y que aquella confesión la decía en un estado cuerdo.

Shinra tardó un par de minutos en procesar la declaración que Izaya le hacía. Hasta que por fin comprendió, y habló emocionado.

—¡Eso es genial, Izaya! ¡¿Te imaginas la tranquilidad que Ikebukuro tendrá ahora?! ¡Esto es simplemente fantásti...!  
—Me iré a América.— lo interrumpió Izaya— Me voy de Japón para siempre.

Entonces Shinra volvió a su estado inicial...

—¿Eh?

 ** _Hay mucho más de lo que tú puedes ver._**

El tren estaba por partir, podía sentirlo por el movimiento sorpresivo que tuvo.

Fue cuando comenzó a ver que el rostro de sus amigos parecía alejarse un poco que Izaya se sintió tranquilo.

Al fin se iría de ese lugar tan fantástico y alocado, en donde encontró varios momentos de emoción y adrenalina, en donde tuvo varios instantes de confusión, alegría y tristeza. En donde conoció lo que era amar a un humano de manera diferente a todos los demás...

Se acomodó mejor en su asiento al tiempo en que daba un último vistazo a quienes habían ido a despedirle. No negaría que los extrañaría.

Fue cuando los rostros de sus amigos no se reflejaron más en el ventanal, y el tren avanzó un poco más, que Izaya sintió la primera lágrima recorrer su rostro.

Esta tocó la comisura de sus labios, dejándole a Izaya un sabor salado.

 _'Tan idiota...'_ — pensó Izaya al sentir la segunda y tercera gota salir de sus ojos.— _'Por permitirme adquirir un sentimiento especial por esa bestia, soy un idiota.'_ — Pronto, el rostro de Izaya no era más que el reflejo de la tristeza que mostraban todas las lágrimas que surcaban por su rostro, aunque este intentaba retenerlas con una de las mangas de su sudadera. En vano— _'Por enamorarme de él, soy un verdadero idiota...'_

Las lágrimas se volvieron llanto a los pocos segundos, y, en ese instante, Izaya agradeció ser el único pasajero de aquel vagón del tren.

—¡Izaya!

Aquel gritó sorprendió a todos en la estación, incluido al propio Izaya, que fue capaz de escucharlo aún estando dentro del tren debido a la intensidad de la voz con que fue dicho.

Al regresar su vista a la ventana, Izaya logró verlo: el causante de todo, Heiwajima Shizuo, se encontraba corriendo tratando de alcanzar el tren. Tratando de alcanzarlo a él...

 ** _Sólo me hundo queriéndolo esconder._**

En cuanto Shizuo llegó a a la estación, localizó lo más rápido que pudo a sus amigos.

Los encontró sin muchos inconvenientes, el problema fue ver que se encontraban observándo un tren que ya estaba en movimiento.

No dudo en correr en dirección a ese tren, gritando el nombre de aquel ser que había puesto su vida de cabeza desde el momento en que lo conoció.

Y fue cuando lo vio.

Aquella cabellera azabache tan especial, con aquella capucha tan característica, y esos bellos ojos carmín que lo miraron con sorpresa a través de la ventanilla.

Fue cuando sus miradas se conectaron que Shizuo logró ver cómo las lágrimas cubrían aquel rostro que, en secreto, consideraba hermoso.

 ** _Si pudiera llorar,_**  
 ** _si no lo escondo más,_**  
 ** _sería más honesta._**

Tras el encuentro de ambos pares de ojos, miel y carmín, Izaya no hizo más que estremecerse.

La mirada de Shizuo era bastante fuerte. Nunca le había visto con una similar.

Reflejaba tantas emociones que podían marear a cualquiera.

 ** _Cuando nuestras manos se entrelazaron,_**  
 ** _esta soledad no existía ya._**

Pese a la brevedad del momento en que ambas miradas se conectaron, tanto Shizuo como Izaya sintieron sus mundos detenerse.

Lo que para los demás presentes fue un solo instante, para ellos había sido más; debido al hecho de que esa mirada, por fugaz que fuera, reflejó los sentimientos que ambos escondieron, a ellos y al mundo. Aquella felicidad, alegría, placer y amor que sentían al verse, y que fue ocultado bajo un falso manto de odio, los atravesó.

Y, por ese breve instante, ambos se sintieron felices, completos, amados, y, al mismo tiempo, dolidos; porque pese a lo que estaba haciendo el contrario por los sentimientos que se tenían, sabían que ninguno de los dos cedería en sus convicciones. Aún sí eso implicaba hacerse daño.

Aún sí eso implicaba seguir con aquel juego de "el gato y el ratón" en el cual se habían metido desde el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez, hasta que llegue el momento en que el gato por fin atrapé al ratón y lo llevé directo a su boca, y lo saboree, y lo deguste con toda la impaciencia del mundo, debido al tiempo que tardó en conseguirlo.

Hasta ese momento...

 ** _Así que mis ojos cierro al recordarte._**  
 ** _Pero yo te haré saber, siempre lo diré:_**  
 **»** ** _Aún estoy aquí, esperando por ti«_**

Lo último que Shizuo vio de Izaya fueron esos labios suyos moverse con aquella mezcla extraña de tristeza y alegría, melancolía y anhelo.

Esos labios que formaron la oración que perseguiría a Shizuo por el resto de su vida.

Que lo perseguiría hasta el momento en que ambos se vuelvan encontrar...

 _Pero lo que uno nunca debe de olvidar cuando esto ocurre es el hecho de que todo tiene remedio. No importa cuánto se tarde. Ni importa cuán lejos está la solución. Sólo tenemos que perseguirla y evitar que está escape._

 ** _Ese girasol que se balancea_**  
 ** _me recuerda aquél día en que fui feliz._**

El movimiento de los pétalos aquel girasol, provocado por la reciente brisa, le hizo recordar a Izaya al rubio de ojos miel.

Pese a que se había ido de Ikebukuro para olvidarlo, sus sentimientos no tardaron en traicionarlo una vez se topó con aquellos girasoles abandonados en medio de la calle.

No estaban en mal estado, es más, parecían recién comprados; Izaya no tardó en llegar a la conclusión de que eran para alguna persona en especial, pero algo debió de haber visto u oído el comprador respecto a ella que de la rabia los desecho como cualquier otra cosa sin valor por impulso. Aunque no tenían ninguna señal de haber sido tratados con violencia, era la razón más lógica.

 ** _No quiero aceptar_**  
 ** _cuanto hemos crecido,_**  
 ** _porque aún nada cambia._**

Dudo un momento en tomarlos, no porque odiara o no le gustaran los girasoles, sino porque conocía la razón detrás del querer hacerlo.

Aquella combinación de colores, amarillo y café, le recordaban al humano del que se había enamorado, del que había huido, del que aún no olvidaba, del que aún esperaba...

Suspiró resignado y los recogió, para, consecutivamente, reanudar su camino.

—Al final de todo, me sigues persiguiendo, ¿eh, Shizu-chan?...— le susurró al viento.

 ** _Creí escuchar al viento susurrar,_**  
 ** _pero aquí no estás._**  
 ** _No te puedo encontrar._**

—Y tú me sigues esperando, Pulga...

Izaya se quedó quieto en el lugar donde estaba y abrió los ojos con incredulidad y asombro.

Porque era imposible.

Porque esa voz debía de haber sido producto de su mente o su corazón que le estaban jugando una mala broma.

Porque Heiwajima Shizuo no podía estar detrás de él, y esa no podía ser su voz.

—O, dime, ¿por qué otra razón has tomado aquellos girasoles, sino por el hecho de que te recuerdan a mi y deseas tenerme a tu lado?

Con movimientos lentos, Izaya fue dándose la vuelta, para quedar cara a cara con quien, al parecer, le había dejado los girasoles a propósito.

Sintió como su vista se nublaba por las lágrimas que querían salir, lágrimas que sólo salían por una persona.

Aquella cabellera rubia tan característica, aquellos ojos color miel inconfundibles que estaban en armonía con ese traje de camarero, y, para acabar, aquella dulce sonrisa que siempre admiró de lejos y que ahora tenía tan cerca...

No había duda, frente a él, después de tanto tiempo, se encontraba el dueño permanente de su corazón y sentimientos.

—Shizu-chan...

 ** _Aún así, callada,_**  
 ** _pido un deseo más:_**  
 **»** ** _Por favor, vuelve otra vez«_**  
 ** _Siempre lo diré:_**  
 **»** ** _Aquí estaré, esperando por ti«_**

Sin poder evitarlo, Izaya se abalanzó a los brazos de Shizuo y cubrió su rostro en el pecho del mismo.

De no ser por la fuerza sobrehumana de Shizuo, lo más probable es que ambos hubieran caído al suelo. Pero eso no sucedió.

En cambio, Shizuo posó sus brazos al rededor de Izaya, apretándolo más contra si mismo.

Aquel abrazo era un acto que demostraba lo mucho que ambos se habían extrañado y lo tanto que habían añorado ese momento.

—Eres tan escurridizo, ¿sabes?— dijo Shizuo sin alejarlo.

Izaya asintió sin hablar o cambiar su posición.

—Me has tenido buscandote por tantos lugares sin parar durante todo este tiempo— prosiguió.

Izaya volvió a asentir, pero esta vez Shizuo logró sentir como su chaleco y playera se humedecían.

—¿Creiste que escaparías por siempre?

Esta vez Izaya no respondió.

—Bueno, eso no importa ahora...

Tras esas palabras, Izaya levantó la vista y encaró al rubio por primera vez en años. Revelando así las lágrimas que cada vez iban en aumento.

—Porque, final, seguiste esperando por mi, como me lo dijiste. Y, lo más importante...

Shizuo tomó en su mano la barbilla de Izaya y acercó sus rostros lentamente, e Izaya no opuso resistencia.

—Por fin de he encontrado, te tengo en mis manos, y no pienso volver a soltarte— sentenció.

Tras eso, Shizuo unió los labios de ambos, provocando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera sus cuerpos. Iniciando así un dulce, y anhelado, beso. Un beso que sellaba el fin de aquel extraño juego: por fin el gato atrapó al ratón, y planea devorarlo para que no vuelva a pensar en escapar otra vez.

Aunque eso último era imposible; pues el ratón gozaba de jugar con el gato a las escondidas, pero sabía que nunca sería capaz de huir del gato por completo, ya que sus sentimientos lo encadenaban para siempre a él.

Además, el ratón ya se había cansado de jugar: ahora sólo deseaba ser devorado por los labios de aquel rubio, que poco a poco se convertían en unos más demandantes. Algo bastante comprensible, pues ya le había hecho esperar demasiado para tenerlo.

Y él, Izaya Orihara le debía más que un simple beso. Y lo sabía. Además de que lo quería: deseaba llegar más allá con el rubio.

Ambos ya habían esperando suficiente, ¿no?

 _D_ e _esta forma, seremos capaces de remediar los errores del pasado. Y vivir la felicidad que el presente nos brinda..._

 **¡Espero esta historia haya sido de su agrado!**

 **¡Los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos!**


End file.
